Drug Ballad
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Jade does drugs... but what happens when that get out of hand and she does something she regrets badly?


**Disclaimer:I do not, under any circustances, own Victorious! I swear... don't sue...**

Shit, my head is killing me. Why did i do that last night? I gave myself no time to recover before school today. Today? Shit. God i'm stupid sometimes. Holding my head with my left hand i started climbing out of the bed, i found myself in this morning, only to find my arm is attached to one naked red-velvet haired girl.

"Fuck.." I whisper. What did i do? Shit. Shit shit shit shit, shit! I slowly tried pulling my arm out of her grip without waking her. She made a few soft noises before her eyes flicked open. She analyzed me at first, as if i wasn't real or something, then her eyes filled with life and a smile that could have split her face in half spread across her lips.

"Hey Jade, how are you this morning?" I sighed as her grip tightened on my arm. "Cat, what happened last night?" Cat's smile reached her eyes as she sat up to be eye level with me. "You told me you love me and wanted me." I sighed covering my eyes with one hand. "Better question, Cat, what did i do last night?" Cat's face became that of worry and sadness. "What do you mean?"

This wasn't the first time i did drugs and ended up at Cat's house, but nothing even remotely close to this has ever happened. "Cat.." I said softly seriously trying to keep my cool as my head throbbed. "What did i take last night?" She shook her head confidently. "Nothing. That i know of." She added that last part after a pause. I eyed her skeptically. "You showed up late like you usually do saying you had a great party at Tori's house. I asked what party? and you said don't F-ing worry about it Kitty. Then you said you love me and wanted me and well..." She trailed off as a light blush creeped over her cheeks. Fuck. Damn it Vega, what did you give me?

Cat's used to me showing at at all hours of the morning but i always did wonder why she never questioned it or anything. I stood abruptly and was brought to the immediate attention that i wasn't wearing clothes either. "Cat, wheres my clothes?" I didn't turn around as i asked her. "There." She pointed near her door. "There, there, and there." I walked around collecting my clothes and getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked innocently. "I have stuff to do." I pulled on my shirt and walked over to the door. "See you later Cat." "Love you." she called after me. I only swiftly closed the door and rushed down the stairs. I hurried outside and started walking to Tori's house. Good thing Tori and Cat don't live that far apart. As i walked i let me mind travel.

What did i do with Cat? She must know i was some kind of fucked up last night. She can't believe that was really me, can she? Damn it, what did i do now? I choose Tori's house because no one expects little miss Tori to have this shit, but she does. I choose Cat's house to recover at because its close to Tori's and i trust Cat, though admit it. And i know neither of them will tell Beck what i did.

I shook my head at myself as i made it to the front door of Tori's house. I knocked 3 times, just about punching the door. "Vega open the door!" I could hear a groan from the other side of the door and after a few more minutes the door flew open to reveal the Latina looking rather annoyed. "What?" She growled at me. I grabbed the collar of her shirt. "What did you give me last night?" She slowly pushed my hands back towards me.

"X just like you asked for." I laughed a little. "X? you gave me X?" My anger apparent in my voice. "Yeah, I asked you if you were sure and you said Fuck the world let the X destroy us. Took the pill and popped it before i could stop you." I punched the stone wall to the right of Tori's door. "FUCK!" Concern suddenly write itself across her face. "Why? what happened?" I shook my head as my knuckles started bleeding. "I think i fucked Cat." I mumbled the phase almost nonchalantly. Tori's eyes grew wide at my statement. "What?" she whispered. I nodded and decided to keep up my nonchalant act and started walking away. "Well, see you at school Vega." I walked home blood slowly dripping off my knuckles the whole way.

* * *

><p>I leaned my head against my locker at school with my eyes closed. My head still throbbing in pain, and i can't stop thinking about Cat. suddenly i felt a pair of soft lips press against mine. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me cause i would think its just Beck, had it not been that these lips tasted like strawberries and sugar. I opened my eyes to see Cat leaning against me, on her tip toes, to kiss me. I pushed her off softly. "What the fuck Cat?"<p>

The hurt was apparent in her eyes. "Jade... well I'm... I'm kissing you Jade. I don't see the problem since we love each other." I sighed and stood pushing Cat away slightly. "Cat, i was on some serious drugs last night, whatever i said just fucking forget it. okay? Didn't happen." Tears beg streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the janitors closet not that far away.

"So this..." She slid her hand up my leg, and my skirt, and ran her fingers over the front of my underwear enticing a moan from me. ".. was just drugs?" She didn't move her hand and my breath caught in my throat as her fingers began to twitch against me. "Jade!" She screamed at me, fresh tears staining her face. I stared at her. I want her. Now.

A voice in the back of my head screamed "DON'T DO IT! BAD IDEA!" but i didn't listen. I slammed my lips against Cat's sliding my tongue over her plump bottom lip to see if she would let me in. She yielded her mouth and body to my full control. I spun her around and pressed her against the wall, a small yelp escaping her lips on contact. My hands began pulling off her shirt as i nibbled on her neck. I reached my heads down and pressed on the pressure points in her sides, hard enough to leave a bruise and make her moan loudly.

My hands then traveled down to the button her pants, undoing them with a flick as i bit down hard on her neck. When i pulled away to look at her she was panting with 3 visible bruises and her pants sliding down her legs. She looked like a mess, but i loved it. I wanted more. I want to hear those petite lips scream my name. I ran my hands up her back softly to unclasp her bra letting it fall to the floor between us.

I then raked my nails down her back leaving 10 fiery streaks in their wake. She arched of the wall gasping for air. I kissed her again, almost tempted to bruise her lips. I hooked my thumbs in the sides of her lacy pink underwear slowly sliding them down her legs. I left a soft trail of kisses down her body as i did this making her smile faintly. When i stood back up i stopped at her chest immediately attacking her right breast, licking, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive nub. I stayed with this until i knew i had left my mark here then showed the same attention to the other breast.  
>I raked my nails slowly up her inner thigh making her moan loudly. I grazed my fingers over her soaking wet core before raking them down the other thigh. She moaned and bit her bottom lip lightly. "J- Jade stop teasing." She breathed out sexily. I nodded slowly and began briskly rubbing two of my fingers against her clit. She soon became a moaning, writhing mess beneath me. I let my fingers slip closer and closer to her entrance with each pass.<p>

Finally I, carelessly, shoved my two fingers inside her making her stop breath all together and slump against me for support. As I began thrusting my fingers in and out she rocked her hips and moaned. This i snot what i want. I want to hear my name. I began thrusting faster and harder shoving myself deeper into the smaller girl.

Sooner than i had expected she came. She came with screaming my name into my ear. I smirked as i pulled out of her, whipping my fingers on her jeans as i handed them back to her. "You do love me." she stated. I laughed "Cat, i was fucked up last night and horny now. I'm sorry. I don't love you." I walked out of the room not wanting to hear her cry or watch her pick up the pieces to her broken heart. I saw Beck waiting for me at my locker and smiled at him. "Hey baby." I asked as i walked up. "Yeah?" he said looking up curiously. "Have you ever considered having a threesome?"

_A/N: This is just some fluff i thought of while listening to Eminem... yeah now you know why it doens't end happily (Well for Cat and those who love her). Now don't get me wrong i love Cat... she's jsut so easy to hurt like this... that sounds mean... im sorry... im gonna stop now..._


End file.
